


A Needed Bond

by TheBlackBane



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Confusion, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Transgender FtM Commander
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-24 06:45:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackBane/pseuds/TheBlackBane
Summary: Featuring my Jedi Knight - a Grey Jedi in my view - who is now the Alliance Commander.Eli Magnes lives by the Grey Jedi code - neither truly a Jedi, nor a Sith, he finds balance between the forces.He avoids Arcann for unknown reasons - reasons he can't even figure out himself. It's a difficult position for him as Commander, and it makes it even more problematic when the people on the base start noticing that Eli is avoiding the former Emperor of Zakuul. One could say it's contempt, another could say it's distrust, and someone else could guess it's denial of feelings.Unfortunately, events will cause Eli to be forced to figure out his feelings for Arcann - through bad and good.





	1. Chapter 1

It hadn’t been long, a few months, atleast, since the Eternal Alliance became victorious on Zakuul. The former Sith Emperor, Valkorion, had finally been destroyed, completely, and it brought relief to everyone’s mind, especially towards the Commander of said Alliance. He was the one that had to endure the perpetual torment on a daily basis as the emperor spat his acid words to him; tried to lure him to the dark and shape him into what he wanted him to be: some kind of pawn. But it never worked, infact, all his attempts were completely in vain and that never sat well with the Sith. It made him all the more insolent towards the grey jedi, and through that, tried to elicit the darker thoughts of the man, all in hope he’d turn on his allies, or let Valkorion consume him completely. But now, his reign was over.

It was calm again in Odessen, for once. After the battle, and the damage Vaylin had caused, they had eventually made the repairs, but some could still see the cracked walls and artillery, not to mention the losses of the people that fought with them against the Empress’ forces. But with war comes sacrifice: everyone in the Alliance knew what they signed up for. Both Republic and Imperial, even as the few Mandalorians and mercenaries that found their way to the base in hope to aid - and that they did. The commander was rather pleased that both factions could set their different ideologies aside and cooperate against a massive threat. Unfortunately, the battle also had taken the life of the Twi’lek, Vette. Many still mourned, and that was natural, everyone took their time to recover.

Being a grey jedi was important to the Commander: he had been one as long as he could remember: it was more meaningful than being a jedi that followed every letter of the code, without morals or goals. He finally felt comfortable in his own skin once he saw that both sides of the force could be channelled, and balance could be maintained. All in all, he had his responsibilities and he also had his concerns when he had to make choices that would affect the lives of thousands. It weighed heavy on his mind sometimes, more than Valkorion’s words did  - but even with his voice gone, the force user often imagined he heard the whispers of the man in his head again: figments of his imagination prying back at his brains. He had to separate reality from fiction, and that was no easy task.

~~

It was another sleepless night he spent in his quarters at the base, consumed by thoughts of the past events and the deaths that were taking its toll on him. It goes without saying that he was accustomed to death, more than some, but now the deaths were of people that had devoted to him, and counted on him, but despite that, he couldn’t blame himself entirely.

He sighed in mild frustration as he pushed himself up from his bed and sat on the edge, running a hand through his silver-white tresses that became even more of a mess. He turned on few lights in his room as his white eyes scoured around, eying the ornaments on the walls, and the accommodations he had earned. One was a plaque of his aid with the jedi, along with some military ones, and a few regarding his service to the Republic and so on: there were too many for his taste, but he didn’t mind the achievements.

He shook his head as he thought about it, only to raise himself up and stretch himself some from the sedentary position he had been in. Sleeping wouldn’t help right now, and staying in his quarters would drive him mad, no matter the things he could do there. He had no urge to work on datapads regarding Alliance missions - he’d let Theron do that. As he finally suited himself up in his gear again, he headed outside, out to the landing zone where his old ship was stationed.

The sky was dark, yet stars lit up, millions of them, and it made for a soothing scenery. He folded his arms briefly before leaning onto the bannister to relieve himself from the weight of his heavy armor: it was crafted for him, embracing his form perfectly, yet allowing amble movement and sufficient protection against blaster damage, aswell as lightsaber damage. Its design was rather intricate - perhaps inspired from multiple cultures, now combined together in a rich black color that made his hair and eyes more prominent in the darkness.

He gripped the frigid metal with his hands and eventually relaxed his digits again after his frustration ebbed away again. That was, untill he heard footsteps approach from behind him. It was getting closer, and closer, and he soon felt the force signature of the individual that closed in on him.

‘’Commander. I did not think you would be up this late. May I ask why you are?’’ _Blasted._ It was _him_. He had to get out of this somehow, and he didn’t want to argue or deal with this, not right now. He moved his gaze to the other force-user, eying him sternly as he regained his composure and his silver optics settled themselves onto the blue ones of former emperor of Zakuul. His hands slipped from the bannister and he turned frontal to the other, folding his arms again, as per usual, and assumed his usual indolent stance. What could he say? That he couldn’t sleep because of everything that had happened, or that he was outside, in the middle of the night, to see his ship again? He wouldn’t fall for that. Arcann was too shrewd for that.

There was no simple way of avoiding Arcann as he now was cornered by the man, like a predator pushing its prey into a corner. Eli had been avoiding the man for a long while now, and he wanted to keep avoiding him. Something told him he should, because whenever his former enemy was around, the commander could no longer focus his attention on anything else. He wasn’t certain if that was dislike for the man - he didn’t think it was, because he helped him with everything thus far, but he also ascertained that it wasn’t hatred either. Neither of those were possible in the time, not even if they were both warranted due to all that has happened. He could not blame the man - he couldn’t condemn him for his actions, but neither did he condone them. From a certain point of view, he could understand the stress and the frustration that made him resort to such cruel actions. When a father denies the child the love it deserves, it will find it elsewhere - or it will resort to desperate cries for attention through obliterating the people that oppose him.

‘’I couldn’t sleep.’’ The commander finally stated as his eyes lingered to the side, briefly reminiscing on the past events that drilled into his head every now and then. Especially the one where the emperor had managed to gain control over him - where he compelled him into hurting those he was allied with -  to do unspeakable things that would forever be a scar within his very core. He could never erase that memory - not that he wanted to. It became a part of him, and it shaped him into someone who became more wiser from it - more powerful, and most of all, more compassionate towards others.

Arcann seemed a little uncomfortable, if Eli had to guess. The man was often gazing aside, or to the ground, and sometimes he managed to maintain eye-contact with the commander, but it didn’t last for very long. ‘’I understand. After everything you have been through - what _I_ put you through - I can imagine that respite is not easy to gain.’’ Arcann’s eyes once again averted elsewhere, as if something else kept drawing his attention, or guilt and shame washed over him again, threatening to drown him entirely. It wasn’t pleasant to see Arcann in such a state, knowing the many deaths he was responsible for, and how it would haunt him every single day, but he was trying to make amends - it was enough. He showed remorse, he changed, and he’s a new man.

‘’Arcann.’’ Eli stated with a softer tone that possessed a fraction of emotion. His silver eyes searching for Arcann’s, despite the fact he wanted to leave this situation as he didn’t want to grow attached to the man. Arcann took a moment before his eyes finally raised and moved back to the commander’s, silently watching him. ‘’You are not a bad person - you never were. Emotions are something that drive us all, and we act upon them. I do not ignore them - but I will not act irrationally either. Everything you did was justified - your hatred for your father - you were consumed by it. It took control of you and you were blinded to any other views.’’ Arcann’s eyes once again descended to the ground as Eli watched him with understanding. ‘’I know you probably hate yourself - that you feel ashamed and guilty - but you’re making progress. Alot of it. You’re helping me - the Alliance - and everyone else. You’re making amends - you’re trying. Give yourself _some_ credit.’’

Eli could feel the tension rise between them. Arcann looked very uncomfortable, like he was caught in a web and he couldn’t get out of it, no matter how much he tried. He almost looked incapacitated on the spot as emotions stirred inside of him, and Eli didn’t want him to feel uncomfortable or worse than he already felt. ‘’Yes…- you are right.’’ He managed to say in a tone that hinted pain. ‘’At first, I could not understand why Valkorion never gave us any kind of affection. But now I do - Valkorion, Vitiate..- Tenebrae…- all these names. He never wanted us as his children. The only thing he wanted from us was our power.’’ It was unfair towards them - all three of them - that Valkorion made children but never gave them fatherly love as is expected. It was cruel to treat such innocent souls like that - that they feel like they’re not enough and eventually they turn to anger and rage.

‘’Valkorion is no longer. And you’re here, alive, doing your best.’’ The man’s gaze wandered around for a moment as a cold breeze swept through his hair, feeling the cold of night dawn upon him. He finally lowered his arms to the side, resting his right hand on his hip as he seemed a little more comfortable as their conversation progressed. Unlike the common jedi and sith, Eli was not opposed to speaking of his emotions - he accepted the consequences, and he would live with them. Arcann vaguely nodded as he took a step closer towards the commander and offered what seemed to be a vague smile - it was difficult to see in the darkness, but it was visible enough. Eli’s eyes lingered on that smile for aslong as it lasted, and he couldn’t quite comprehend the sensation that came over him. He felt strange - not in an uncomfortable way, but it was something that planted a seed of doubt in his head. ‘’I should try to sleep again.’’ He nodded towards Arcann before the ex-prince followed the commander’s movement as he headed back into the base.

Eli Magnes was completely puzzled by what he was feeling - and he couldn’t figure out _what_ it was, or _why_ it happened around Arcann. He would have to avoid him - he had no other choice.


	2. Chapter 2

 

It was another day, one that would be filled with problems, even if they weren’t wished for. It was a long, tiring road when thinking about everything that had happened in the past years and how the man had gotten to this point. The courage and willpower he needed to be who he wanted to be - it all paid off. Even if he had doubt at days - wondering if he was enough, despite all the good deeds he had done in his life. It felt like something was missing in his life, and he couldn’t quite comprehend what it was exactly, but he was in no hurry to find out. The dozen of sith he had vanquished from the galaxy, as well as plenty of deranged jedi’s who had lost their ways and were overly zealous.

Their blood was on his hands. The blood of people who were sons, daughters, sisters, brothers, mothers or fathers to someone. He had taken their life, even if he had tried to reason with the majority of them - trying to make them see a flaw in their way of thinking, hoping they would be able to redeem themselves in someway. But not everyone was willing. The majority would rather die than ever accept different beliefs and views that weren’t their own, and these factors caused so many bloodshed - so many deaths that littered the soil. He could feel life ebb away through the force when one was slain, and it caused unease in his mind. But that also granted him clarity - he tried, and they didn’t, and it’s all he could do.

The code he lived by, some would never agree to it.

 

There is no Dark side, nor a Light side.

There is only the Force.

I will do what I must to keep Balance.

There is no Good without Evil, but Evil must not be allowed to flourish.

There is Passion, yet Peace.

There is Serenity, yet Emotion.

There is Chaos, yet Order.

 

But he could never follow any other code. This is what he would abide by.

 

~~

 

It was another long night in which he struggled to sleep, and when he finally did, the past events had caught upto him, forcing him to relive all of them, moment by moment. And the most peculiar ones were the ones with Arcann. He wished he could only make sense of them all - as to why his mind showed these in specific, but it remained a mystery to him. Like it was giving him clues, but they were extremely confusing, and he wasn’t able to solve it.

 

The first moment he saw Arcann..- he remembered it vividly. He slowly woke up, expecting to feel the embrace of dead, but in its stead, he was captured and his hands were chained, making him unable to use the force directly. It was obvious from that moment on that he was not dead, and he could feel that there were many strong force users on the ship he was on - one in particular. As he raised himself up on the bed, his silver eyes could see the vague outline of a silhouette that became present from the darkness. Soon, light fell onto the figure and he could make out that the man was in charge - he looked different, but most of all, he could feel the strong connection the individual had to the force.

The first words that he could hear from Arcann: ‘’You’ve awakened. I trust you can walk.’’

His tone was filled with confidence, and most of all, arrogance. It was practically emanating from the man, and his demeanour was no different from it. He learned that prejudice was not needed - he would judge people within time, allowing a clearer view of themselves, through their words and actions. At the time, he couldn’t keep his eyes off Arcann, despite how irritating his smug attitude was, there was something amusing about it. The ridiculing of him and Marr was something Eli didn’t mind in particular, he had dealt with plenty of haughty individuals in his lifetime, but this one in particular..

He couldn’t believe that the man was sarcastically complimenting him.

He felt watched during his conversation with Valkorion - Arcann’s eyes were constantly trained on him.

He also couldn’t believe he helped him kill Valkorion. But ofcourse, it was not what it seemed to be. The words Valkorion and Arcann exchanged during their fight still lingered in his head.

‘’First your brother, now your father?’’

It indicated that Arcann had killed his own brother, likely to eliminate competition for the throne. With Valkorion gone, he would lead the Empire of Zakuul, but Eli was never convinced that Emperor was truly gone. He was well aware of the man’s motives - he knew his way of thinking, and the manipulation was pure torture. He also was very much aware that the sith could control the bodies of others - Ziost was a testament to it, and his power. He hated the fact he couldn’t stop the Emperor from consuming all life on the planet. So many lives were lost during his time there, despite his attempts, guilt played its part.

And when Valkorion finally was struck down - he lost five years of his life, frozen in carbonite, dying.

 

~~

 

A few beeps were heard. A few more followed. The commander was slowly awoken from his dreams as his silver eyes visualized his surroundings. He seemed in dismay from going through these memories as he tried to regain his composure. They were intense - they were painful - and they were saddening in a way. The man brushed his white strands back behind his ears as he slowly shifted to the side of the bed and grabbed the holocommunicator that kept beeping. It was clear that it was an urgent message as he finally allowed access to the one trying to reach him. It soon became clear it was Theron Shan who appeared to be in a hurry. ‘’Commander, we got a problem in the hangar. You better take a look at what’s going on.’’ Eli’s brows knitted together for a moment before he simply nodded and ended the call.

As he placed the communicator aside, he proceeded out of his quarters, nodding to HK-45 that guarded him loyally. It was almost impossible to rid himself of the droid, but he enjoyed the droid’s company. The sarcasm was refreshing every now and then, and he was glad they were able to restore him after its destruction caused by Arcann. He shook his head - no more thinking of Arcann anymore. That man couldn’t be the center of attention in his head any longer. He can avoid him, and he will if he has to. It shouldn’t be that difficult, afterall, he could simply make up excuses if it was necessary. The Grey Jedi walked through the lit hallways of the base, passing the corners until he finally got into the military hangar that was quite populated already - more so than usually. As his eyes tried to make sense of what was happening, he could see those that were gathered: a crowd of military forces were watching, aswell as a few others he didn’t bother clarifying. Though, he could certainly make out that Koth Vortena was aiming his blaster at Arcann - and it was aimed at the man’s head.

Eli wasn’t pleased. He had hoped that during their time together that Koth would be more accepting of Senya and Arcann - that he could leave the past behind him and focus on the future, and on what they were trying to achieve. As the man pushed through the crowd of people with a rather stern expression, he overheard what was being said. ‘’I’m sick of you and your mother. Who says you’re not gonna betray us again, huh? I should shoot you right here and make it impossible for you to even backstab us again. You’re a tyrant, killing millions of people without a care as their blood covers your hands and you don’t give a shit!’’

The commander could understand Koth’s frustration and paranoia, but he trusted Arcann - the man and his mother had proven themselves enough, and Koth’s charade of digging up the past every single time posed to be annoying. ‘’Enough.’’ Eli finally spoke as he approached the two closer and his eyes landed on the pair. Koth, however, didn’t seem eager to lower his blaster, and simply kept his finger on the trigger.

He noticed that Arcann was not saying anything - he was simply enduring this treatment as if it was deserved. As if he didn’t care if he would die right now, right here, and that made the commander a little agitated. Koth resumed: ‘’I’m gonna shoot you right through the damn head, and we’ll have a nice little party after.’’ The pilot furrowed his brows, seemingly pissed by the silent treatment Arcann was giving him. Eli, however, had reached his limit - he wouldn’t let Arcann get shot by someone like Koth. The man lifted his right hand as the force gathered and he soon controlled the entire body of Koth - he forced his armed arm behind the man before crushing him down onto the ground as he stared at the pilot. ‘’I said _-enough-_.’’ Koth groaned in pain from the vulnerable position he was put in, and hitting the hard ground with his head and body didn’t benefit him either as he began to glare. ‘’You’ll see..- he’ll betray us again!’’ Eli’s eyes soon lingered around the crowd with a scrutinizing gaze, looking at their expressions for a moment before his eyes settled onto Arcann. The man in question remained silent, gazing aside as if he was trying to hide himself.

The force kept Koth glued to the ground, unable to move a muscle as the blaster was lunged to the side to keep him from using it again at this moment. Soon, the commander addressed everyone: ‘’I had enough of all of this. Koth - this is your _last_ warning. If you _ever_ threaten Arcann or Senya again, I will personally see to your removal from the Alliance. And if anyone else _dares_ to bother either of them, they can take their leave immediately. I will not tolerate any of this any longer. We established this alliance on trust - and I’m well aware some of you are reserved because of what Arcann has done, but without his help, we wouldn’t be here. None of us would be alive. He helped kill his own father and his sister - and so did his mother. I would like for all of you to think about that for a moment - nobody in here is perfect, and if you claim to be, then you’re deluded. We have to work together, or we will fall apart. Let us help each other in these times, not threaten each other.’’ The man soon directed his icey gaze towards the person on the ground, who now gave up with struggling and finally was released. He pushed himself up with anger before he eyed Arcann and wandered off, cursing incoherently.

‘’Back to work, all of you.’’ He said in a softer tone as the people retreated and returned to their positions. Which now left Arcann and Eli alone once again. The man clad in white struggled with moving even an inch as his blue eyes finally found their way to the silver ones of the commander who now stood infront of him with folded arms. Arcann appeared speechless. ‘’If it happens again, you come to me, instantly.’’ He watched the former prince of Zakuul in silence for a few moments, waiting for something, but nothing came. He was about to turn around before he heard the familiar voice of Arcann. ‘’I don’t know if I will, Commander…- his actions are justified.’’ Eli pressed his lips together in suppressed pain as he finally shook his head. ‘’Koth’s whining has been going on from the first second I met him. He had plenty of time to get past it - and you’ve proven yourself trustworthy.’’ Arcann’s eyes averted elsewhere again as Eli couldn’t help but feel bad for him. The poor man. ‘’Thank you.’’ Arcann slowly said as if he was doubting about what to say. ‘’I wouldn’t want anyone to be treated like this..- eitherway, I have to -..’’ He had to make up an excuse now. Who could he ‘talk’ to for something right now? Who? He eyed Arcann, and finally nodded. ‘’I have to talk to Senya about something.’’ The former emperor nodded once again, not opposing.

As Eli turned around to walk back to his quarters, Senya caught him around the corner with a smirk painted on her lips. If Eli had to guess, she heard his entire speech and everything else that came after it. Damn that woman, she could be sweet and kind, but also sarcastic and vile when the moment asked for it. ‘’I didn’t realize we had to talk.’’ She said as her blue eyes lingered on Eli’s, unfaltering and not moving away. Eli had to deal with her now. ‘’Yes, well - I have to talk to you about…- Valkorion.’’ He cleared his throat, feeling his composure shatter, slowly, under Senya’s intense gaze. She had a way of making people break. ‘’Is that so, Commander? I have to say I’m quite impressed by your entire speech about me and my son. For a moment, I thought you were avoiding us both.’’ The white haired male was avoiding them - they were close, what was said to either of them would be passed to the other, and he couldn’t risk that. ‘’Nothing like that. I’ve simply been busy with matters.’’

Senya studied the man for a moment before she moved her right hand to his shoulderpad and gave it a light squeeze. ‘’How interesting. I thought he would be the last thing on your mind as of now. You seem quite ‘busy’ with someone else.’’ Her lips tugged further into a smirk, as if she was slowly pushing down his walls to get to the truth.

‘’I’m not quite sure what you mean by that, Senya..’’ He remarked, his eyes averting to the side as he cleared his throat as nerves surfaced. He didn’t understand why he felt like he was being interrogated, but Senya often gave that impression with others. ‘’You’re very protective of Arcann.’’ She bluntly said, watching Eli’s response keenly. Eli, who stared at Senya, now shook his head. ‘’He’s a powerful asset to the Alliance, as are you. But let us talk about Valkorion..’’ He gestured towards the hallway, nodding. ‘’We’ll get a drink in the cantina.’’


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really, really hate Koth. Bite me.

                                                         

 

Family was a word that meant little to Eli Magnes. Truth to be told, he never was close to his family to begin with. His parents were always caring, but as a child, he noticed that they argued quite alot, and when he reached the age of seven, it had become even worse. Despite being a child, he was quite intelligent and perceptive - he could see how their loving marriage turned into a toxic one, and his father turned into an aggressive person. He witnessed the times that his mother would be hit by his father, and it slowly build up to pent up frustration that eventually would release itself through the means of the Force.

It was a painful memory to think of. His connection to the Force at the age of seven was unbelievably strong, unlike anyone else in the entire galaxy. And it was even more rare that he had no knowledge of it before he made the discovery of his powers. The one evening in particular he remembered the most was when his father was hitting his mother ruthlessly, caught up in a fit of rage as he never relented, not even once as she cried. It was then that Eli couldn’t bare to see his mother cry and bleed anymore. It was then that he used the force as a tool of justice, blasting his father against the wall with groans of pain that made the man realize how far gone he was at the time. Even his twin-brother, five years ahead of him, didn’t dare do anything to stop the domestic violence.

It was months after that they contacted the Jedi Order to have him taken in for training as he posed to be a threat if he wasn’t trained properly. The Masters in the Order were astonished by the power Eli had at such a young age, not to mention how cunning, patient and intelligent he was. He learned quickly, unlike any padawan, he was in touch with the force and he was perfectly balanced with it. Though, it was also clear at a young age that the Jedi Code was not something he followed by the letter. He often clashed with it, agreeing that all things happened for a reason, that he would the best he could to keep people from harming others if they were innocent. It was five years later that his twin-brother would join the Order and train aswell, but Eli was was ahead of him. Neither of the two knew where the other were, and their contact withered over time, aswell as Eli’s contact with his parents.

 

He often wondered what would’ve happened if he wasn’t force sensitive.

 

~~

 

The commander was sat in the cantina with Senya as he leaned back in the chair, crossing one leg over the other as they were enjoying conversation and a drink. The conversation felt less like an interrogation now they seemed more comfortable with eachother, though Senya  wasn’t someone that gave up easily when she wanted to know something about someone.

‘’You seem happier lately, Commander. Are you sure it’s not because someone is adding something to your life?’’ She inquired as her eyes narrowed at him, teasingly. Eli felt like she wouldn’t stop unless she got an answer from him, so perhaps it was for the best that he gave her an answer, any kind, so she’d finally stop breathing down his neck. Eventually, he gave in and shook his head with vague amusement. ‘’I’m not seeing anyone if that’s what you think, Senya. Not that I _should_ explain myself to you. You had the worst choice in love.’’ He grinned, winking at her rather playfully.

Senya looked ataken back for a moment before she laughed lowly. ‘’Dear Izax. I can’t believe you would talk like that about him.’’ She smiled for a moment as her blue eyes lifted to the ceiling, lips pressing together as thoughts consumed her. ‘’It was different at first..- he was different. I loved him, but I never knew what he truly was. Until you told us.’’ Her eyes descended to the glass she was holding, watching the liquid swirl within it. ‘’I lost two of three children, Commander. But you allowed me to keep one. You helped me and Arcann even when others wouldn’t have after all he had done to you. His many attempts on your life, yet you helped him..- if not for you, I would have lost all my children.’’ Her eyes soon moved back to Eli’s, who now looked at Senya with a pained expression. ‘’I never wanted to kill him.’’ He stated, matter of factly, nodding to himself when he thought about it.

‘’It’s getting late. I enjoyed talking to you, Senya. You’re like a mother to me.’’ She smiled in return at his words, though soon she grinned at him before she stood up, and he did too. ‘’I  need to take care of some reports before I sleep. I’ll see you soon.’’ He dipped his head before he walked out of the cantina and headed back inside the base itself. As he almost reached his quarters, he bumped into someone, who was also sensitive to the force, and his signature felt familiar, but he couldn’t quite place who it was. As he knelt down to grab the datapad from the floor, he straightened himself again and let his eyes fall onto the individual that had walked into him. His eyes slowly widened as the other’s did aswell - they simply stared for a while before the taller man cleared his throat and spoke: ‘’Sister..?’’ The commander looked around for a moment before he grabbed the man’s arm and forcefully dragged him to his quarters before he shut the door, telling HK-45 to not let anyone inside until he gave the droid permission to.

Eli didn’t want to be dragged into the past again. It was something he wanted to leave behind, badly. As he watched the white clad man before him, the individual lowered his hood to reveal similar white hair like his own, only much shorter, unlike his own hair that reached his lower back. ‘’Vadelore..’’ Eli finally spoke, now being sure of who the man was. His brother. Vadelore’s eyes were also silver - another sign they were twin-brothers, although, he lacked the birthmark beneath his left eye, which formed a small, black heart. ‘’What are you doing here?’’ The commander inquired as he cleared his throat, trying to keep his composure in such an emotional moment. ‘’I came to visit my sister, ofcourse. I heard through some contacts that you were here, but..’’ He looked around the man’s quarters for a moment. ‘’I wasn’t informed of the fact you were the commander of the Alliance.’’ He gave his sibling a questioning look.

‘’Alot has happened in the years.’’ Eli stated as his eyes lingered to the side, moving his left hand to rub his right arm in attempt to compose himself. ‘’I can see that. That’s a sweet holographic disguise, Eliana. Why are you posing as a man? Some secret mission?’’ He stared at Eli for a while as he saw that his ‘brother’ was slowly gazing to the ground. ‘’It’s…- it’s not a disguise, Vad. It’s real..’’ His brother’s lips parted as he took a step back at the words and he eyed his sibling for a while in silence, seemingly rendered speechless at the revelation. ‘’How..?’’ He questioned, as if confused. ‘’I -..I found a doctor who helped me change gender. I would like if you called me ‘he’, ‘brother’, or Eli, or Elias..’’ Vadelore wasn’t quite certain of how to proceed - his mind was a blur as he cleared his throat. ‘’Don’t tell anyone, please.’’ Vadelore shook his head as eyed him. ‘’Alright..- but I want to hear everything.’’

 

~~

 

An hour or two later, the Jedi left the commander’s quarters as the Grey Jedi soon appeared after. HK-45 who was stationed outside began to speak: ‘’Question: I hope my master is alright. Shall I dispose of the meatbag that just wandered outside?’’ Eli vaguely smiled at the droid’s words, shaking his head. ‘’No, it’s quite alright, he’s..- he can do as he pleases.’’ Eli was tired from the long conversation with his brother, about having to explain everything about what happened, aswell as changing gender himself and having the damn Emperor in his mind. He needed another drink at this point as he wandered towards the cantina again, only to bump into someone else once again. He rubbed his forehead shortly after the collision as his eyes set onto blue ones - they weren’t Senya’s, fortunately, he had enough interrogations for one day. But, they did belong to Arcann, who reached out to steady the commander, offering an apologetic expression to the man. ‘’I’m so sorry, commander. I didn’t see you there.’’

‘’It’s alright..’’ He softly spoke as his eyes lingered onto Arcann’s. He felt relieved that the man was here at this time, eventhough the strange feeling returned to him again. ‘’I’m glad to see you again, Arcann.’’ Arcann’s eyes widened slightly at the words, though he soon offered a smile in return as he retracted his hand from the commander’s arm once he was balanced and able to stand without aid. That smile awakened so many feelings inside Eli, and those feelings were confusing if anything. ‘’I saw someone that looked like you earlier. Was he related to you?’’ Eli’s eyes narrowed for a moment before he nodded. ‘’He is my twin brother..- we only recently got into contact again.’’ The former prince tilted his head at the mention of twin brother, which likely hit a sensitive spot. Eli could only imagine how much Arcann missed Thexan, the only person in his life who really ever understood him, and Arcann killed him in a fit of rage that was meant for Valkorion. ‘’Sorry -..I didn’t mean to bring up Thexan..’’ Eli added as he offered Arcann a sympathetic frown. Arcann cleared his throat, shaking his head shortly after. ‘’You have nothing to be sorry for. I’m certain my brother is happy..- one with the Force as you say it.’’

  
‘’And you have an amazing mother. Eventhough she’s unbearable at times.’’ Eli’s lips formed into an amused grin as he brushed a white strand behind his ear. ‘’Very true. What of your parents? I don’t believe I’ve ever asked.’’ Eli froze for a moment as his eyes moved from Arcann’s to the side - he didn’t want to discuss this topic with Arcann. ‘’My parents are dead.’’ He stated with some difficulty. ‘’I’m sorry -..can I ask how?’’ The commander inhaled sharply through his nose as his silver eyes drilled into blue ones. ‘’You bombarded the planet they lived on.’’ Arcann visibly froze and his composure broke entirely. He didn’t know what to say, and neither did Eli. As silence passed, the commander thought it would be for the best to move on from the conversation. ‘’I’ve things to do. Take care, Arcann.''


	4. Chapter 4

                   

A few days had passed since Eli got back into contact with his brother. His sibling had been staying at the Alliance base in Odessen, helping out wherever he could and keeping in close contact with his brother who was the commander. Eli felt on edge with his brother around who he hadn’t seen for over twenty years - and in those years, many, many things had changed. His brother was a proud Jedi Knight of the Order while Eli had obtained the rank of Master long ago, though he didn’t try to associate himself with the Order if he could avoid it. He positively hated choosing sides, especially when he was forced to support a faction. But he knew if he had to choose, he’d likely side with the Republic as he has done thus far - they were less prone to backstab, unlike the Sith where master and apprentice would betray each other whenever they could, it was disconcerting and strange that it’d happen.

Eli never had gotten very close to anyone in his life. He never risked it to happen because he knew his enemies would take advantage of the people he valued - people that were dear to him, and such a position was something he really wanted to avoid. He didn’t want to feel weak, useless and worthless as he wasn’t able to save the person close to him - thus he usually kept them at a safe distance, as a mere associate or colleague. Much like everyone in the Alliance, but he had to admit to himself that Lana and Theron were two people he cared alot about - the things they endured together, the three of them, it was intense. From Rishi to Yavin 4, it was a long road and he considered them his friends - and he didn’t call people that quickly. Lana was extremely resourceful and intelligent, who could stand her own ground and handle anything in her way, while Theron was cunning, witty, forthright and smart in his own ways - ofcourse, he had to be, when he got into the SIS so long ago.

And Arcann and Senya…

He couldn’t quite place their value yet, other than them being a great asset to the Alliance. The both of them were a force to be reckoned with, powerful with the force, extremely cunning and shrewd, and they would never give up on something they wanted. They were an unstoppable duo together, and their bond as mother and son made people think twice before getting in their way. Eli saw Senya as a second mother in his life - someone he could tell anything without being judged, or having to fear that she’d turn her back on him. And Arcann? Arcann was a special case. He could share his pain of loss, and having to be someone he wasn’t because of some terrible ordeal. That people were going to judge no matter what, so you stopped caring about sentimentality or morality. But in the end - you found balance and you were able to be content with yourself.

 

~~

 

It was true that _nobody_ knew that the commander used to be a woman. That was the point of it all - he didn’t want anyone to know. Some people weren’t even aware one could ‘transition’ into another gender, and others would even question as to _why_ one would want to be the opposite gender. He hadn’t told Theron or Lana, not because he didn’t trust them, but because it wasn’t important - that part of him was in his past, dead and buried, and he didn’t want people to change their view on him because of that. He had gone to extreme measures to make sure no files were dug up on him that hinted that he wasn’t anything but a man. He was positive neither the SIS or Imperial Intelligence would ever discover what he was born as. If that secret ever came out to the galaxy, he would feel ashamed, if not embarrassed, because he thought not all of people in this universe would be welcoming it with open arms. And it was on his terms that he’d only tell people he’d feel like he could trust - and so far that were few. Perhaps people would be disgusted by him, perhaps they’d tell him he was a woman and that he could never change who he was born as, or people would tell him that he had a mental illness and had to be taken in for assessment to find the source of it.

 

Eli could _never_ risk it.

 

As the commander walked through the base once again, he stopped in the hallway near the war room as he received a message on his datapad from an unknown sender. His eyes narrowed as he opened it and read the message with tired eyes.

‘Commander of the Alliance, you may not know me, but my name is Targas and I come from Zakuul. We are very happy that the war is over and we congratulate you on your position as peacekeeper of the Throne. We would like to extend our thanks in person to you and to Arcann who aided you on this difficult journey. We understand that some despite him, but we also can understand that people can make mistakes. If you are accepting of this invitation, I would like for you to meet us at these coordinates at this time.’

The man’s eyes lifted after he read the message, pondering about it for a moment. One, these could be grateful civilians that were thankful for his efforts and that he’s helping Zakuul. Two, these people could be ex-knights of Zakuul who wanted to enact revenge on the former prince and Eli, or three, these were followers of Zildrog who wanted the same. And four, if possible, it would be old rivals that wanted him dead aswell. Not to mention they seemed very eager on asking if Arcann would come along, which made him a little paranoid if he had to be honest. He couldn’t possibly drag Arcann into another mess, could he? As he saw it, Arcann needed more time to grow confident with himself, and if anyone was going to drag him down again, he’d possibly relapse. But he supposed it couldn’t hurt if these were mere civilians - he had been busy with things for so long that he felt like he could use a little trip outside of Odessen and its base for once. So when he finally made up his mind, he put the datapad away and went to find Arcann.

The ventured to the war room as Theron and Lana were discussing a few things, likely regarding the Republic and the Empire itself as Eli approached the pair, seeing that nobody else was present in the room itself. As he eyed the pair, they finally stopped bickering and turned their eyes to the commander. Lana was the first to respond. ‘’Commander, we were just finished with a discussion about Theron’s undercover work. Apparently he feels like he had every right _not_ to tell me that he was fooling them.’’ Theron offered Eli a rather amused look, shrugging lightly with an innocent grin plastered on his lips. ‘’One word: Rishi.’’ Lana turned her yellow eyes to the agent with some distaste before she shook her head. ‘’Point taken.’’ The commander didn’t add much to it, simply shifting his gaze between them. They often sounded like an old married couple, though he never would say it. Theron would likely laugh about it, but Lana? Lana wouldn’t respond in kind, atleast, he didn’t think she would. ‘’Have either of you seen Arcann? I have to talk to him and I can’t find him anywhere.’’

Theron glanced at Lana for a moment, almost knowingly, as if they both knew where Senya and Arcann were. Eli’s lips pursed and he raised a brow at them, impatiently by now. ‘’I suppose you both _know_ where they are.’’ Theron laughed a little nervously and Lana regarded the commander with a stern expression, hardly feeling ashamed for it. Eventually, Theron managed to speak. ‘’Yeah, well, eh, it eases my mind and those of others, considering what’s been happening lately.’’ Lana soon added to it: ‘’Agreed. Some people of the Alliance have expressed that they don’t feel safe with their presence, and requested we keep tabs on their whereabouts. Don’t take it personally, commander, we merely like to be prepared.’’ Eli wasn’t pleased with these two at the moment. ‘’If we can’t trust them, they won’t be able to trust us. Tell me you’re stopping this right away, both of you.’’ The seasoned agent sighed lowly as he rubbed his forehead and slowly nodded, while Lana needed be coerced a little more. ‘’Lana.’’ Eli said, firmly. ‘’Very well, as you wish, commander..’’

Theron soon interjected again as he turned around and located Arcann’s position before he addressed the Jedi again. ‘’Alright, got it. He’s..- eh, he’s in the Odessen Wilds. Not sure why. Want me to give him a call?’’

Eli nodded. ‘’Prepare my ship, I’m going to Zakuul with Arcann. We’re invited for some kind of meeting. These are the coordinates - if we’re gone for over a day, check up on us.’’ Lana’s expression contorted into suspicion, similar to the one of Theron. ‘’Are you sure that’s a wise idea, commander? It could be a trap, and we’re far away if something happens.’’ Theron agreed with her, planting a hand on his hip as he always does. ‘’She’s right. But it’s your choice in the end - just give us an update when you arrive and when you’re leaving, alright? You two can handle yourself, I’m positive.’’ Eli nodded as he proceeded to the ship docking port where his ship was stationed, leaving Theron to call Arcann to make sure he’d be present for the trip to his homeland. He’d wait at the port until Arcann would arrive.

 

~~

 

It was about thirty minutes later that he finally heard footsteps on the metal, indicating someone had arrived and was walking towards him. It was obvious from the way the person walked and the force signature of the man, that it was the former emperor of Zakuul. Arcann looked hesitant to approach the other man, but he went through with it. Eli, who was watching the sky with folded arms soon turned around and landed his eyes on Arcann with a nod. ‘’Glad you could make it. We’re going to Zakuul for a meeting of sorts - someone named ‘Targas’ invited us and wanted to express his thanks for our efforts.’’ Arcann’s eyes vaguely narrowed in thought as the name seemed familiar to him. Eli noticed his expression and soon inquired about it as he took a step towards him. ‘’Do you know who he is?’’ Arcann’s eyes lingered upwards, to the sky, pondering as he walked towards the bannister. ‘’I believe he was a former knight. He was stationed in the Spire, by the Throne with some of his siblings.’’ Eli regarded Arcann with a compassionate expression. ‘’We should be cautious if he harbours any grudges against you. He specifically asked for you to come aswell.’’

Arcann’s brows knitted for a moment. The man appeared to be in thought as he finally looked towards the commander with a more confident expression. ‘’Whatever happens, we will face it, together.’’ Eli was most definitely caught off-guard by those words. He felt the heat rise to his cheeks, and he wasn’t sure _why_ that happened, but he thought that he might be ill at this point. Perhaps he had worked too much and the medicine he was taking was taking an affect on him after all this time. Perhaps the weather played a factor. As he looked aside and lifted a hand to scratch his cheek, he soon gestured towards the ship behind him. He hated how Arcann had a way with words - how he spoke, every single word with so much meaning to them, and especially the pauses between the words that just made it even more mysterious. He couldn’t possibly grow feelings for someone..- not after twenty-seven years. And especially not for someone like Arcann. - Was this what Senya meant? That his mind was so ‘busy’ with someone, that someone being Arcann? That he couldn’t think of anyone else than him? Was that even possible?

  
As he considered it, he had been thinking of him for a _long_ while now, nearly every day since they met, and since he joined the Alliance, he was having dreams about the man, including nightmares, not to mention he was overly protective of him. Even _if_ he had feelings for Arcann, would his former enemy, ex-prince and emperor of Zakuul, even be into a man? He would have to say no to that - there was no way that such royalty would be into the same sex. Which also made Eli think that it was for the best to keep their chats short, and their distance far, far away. But what if Arcann discovered the truth, and thinks Eli is just a woman, who is mentally sick? What if? No, no. Arcann isn’t like that - he’s quite open-minded and accepting. Atleast, he hoped he was, if he knew him well enough. When he finally snapped out of his train of thoughts, he offered a vague smile in return. ‘’Let’s go - I’ll check if the hyperdrive is working as it should and then we’ll be off.’’


	5. Chapter 5

Valkorion.

 

The name the emperor had chosen for himself when he had created the new empire of Zakuul - along with that came a new face and body that nobody recognized, giving him the perfect opportunity to wreak havoc across the galaxy without letting anyone know who he truly was - or what he truly was. The abomination that had consumed trillions of lives in a conquest for power and greed - for immortality. Such a being that never should’ve been born in the first place, because the people that had died because of him will never come back again. None of them deserved to die, especially not like they did on Ziost.

The Grey Jedi could scarcely believe that so much had happened to him in these past years. He had faced countless of foes that wanted him to die, yet none of them had succeeded. Not to mention that he met one of the legends in the history of the galaxy - none other than Revan himself. It was strange to meet the man who was victorious in so many ways - so powerful that he could almost rival the emperor, but he was lost, and broken, and his methods were not the appropriate ones. He believed that Revan himself very much followed the path of a Grey Jedi - balanced and utilizing both sides of the force, or rather, he saw it as only the force, which made him all the more threatening.

 

Could someone ever tire of fighting?

 

~~

 

As Eli and Arcann boarded the ship, the door closed behind them, sealing itself shut as Eli immediately went to check on the hyperdrive before validating it was in working order. He then proceeded to the front of the ship before locking in on Zakuul and punching the button that sent them into hyperspace. It wouldn’t take long before they would arrive on Arcann’s homeworld, where he had been born and raised - the glorious empire that held little credit to the title it was bestowed. Eli finally moved away from the controls and regarded Arcann with a stare as the man had located himself in the same area, gazing at the blue mass of colors surrounding the outside of the ship as they were pulled into hyperspace.

Admittedly, it felt a little awkward with the two of them on the ship, all alone, by themselves. It came up to his mind that their last conversation didn’t end on a good note, and Eli didn’t want to bring it up because he felt like he was too blunt at the time, and he wondered if he should apologize. He hated putting Arcann in a position where he could pull up all the man had done and use it as leverage against him in attempt to make him feel guilty, but it wasn’t on purpose, it was merely a fact, and he couldn’t lie about his parents’ death. When that day happened, despite not having been in contact with them, he could feel the dozen of deaths in the force, screams of pain and panic that filled his head as lives were consumed by the fleet. He also could feel the lives of his parents fade, like a part of him that slowly died on the inside, and he could feel it like a painful sting in his mind and body.

‘’Commander.’’ Arcann started as his blue eyes had averted from the windows to the Jedi that stood a few feet ahead of him. ‘’I deeply regret  _ all  _ I’ve done to you..- and to everyone else in the galaxy.’’ Eli’s heart squeezed together at those words and he swore he could see a frown on Arcann’s features that carried the burden of all those deaths. He could feel the pain and he could not ignore it. He didn’t hold Arcann responsible for his deeds, even if he was, it was a part of Arcann that was gone, and he had changed. ‘’I don’t know what to do.’’ The former prince stated as his eyes slowly descended, as if he was trying to avoid the watchful eyes of the commander who didn’t look anywhere else. Eli cleared his throat as he searched for the right words to say, and he eventually managed to speak without pause. ‘’You don’t have to keep apologizing to me, Arcann. It’s all in the past now. I wouldn’t take you with me if I didn’t trust you despite what others may say.’’ He searched Arcann’s eyes, hoping they would raise again to his own to be able to maintain eye-contact with his ‘friend’, as he’d call him. It’d be a befitting title for the moment as they seemed to get along.

The former prince lifted his right hand and placed it against the metal panel aside of himself as his eyes slowly moved back to the commander’s. ‘’I have a few questions..’’ The man said with doubt in his words as he was hesitant to even inquire, as if asking permission. The man in black who watched him still tilted his head as he sat down in the captain’s chair and turned it around to face the other, crossing one leg over the other. ‘’Go ahead, I’ll answer what I can.’’ Eli felt a strange sensation again, but he chose to ignore it, instead, he tried to compose himself as he briefly raised a hand to adjust the tail of white that ran down his back. A few moments of silence passed as Eli watched his former enemy who now managed to maintain eye-contact with the ‘outlander’. ‘’In Asylum..’’ He began, keeping his blue eyes on the jedi. ‘’During our fights, you held back. You  _ let _ me impale you, and you stopped the ruin from falling down on me that Koth had shot down.’’ Eli’s eyes now wandered to the side, perhaps to evade Arcann’s this time, or perhaps because he was reminiscing.

It was true. In all of the fights he had with Arcann, he never gave it his all, and he only blocked most attacks of his enemy, if not pushing him away with the force. In the Scions’ base, when ruins and debris came crashing down, he worried if Arcann had been badly hurt by it. There was guilt in his mind that he couldn’t shake off during that time, because he believed Arcann was a lost soul that could be redeemed if fate wills it. During his second confrontation with Arcann in Asylum, when he released the docking clamps on the Gravestone, he was somewhat relieved that Arcann hadn’t been injured. It was consolation for him that he didn’t cause the man’s death, because that would be another death he had to deal with - and Arcann was too young to die. And the most deciding factor of the fight was Valkorion - Eli could’ve accepted his powers and gained the upper hand, but the emperor distracted him, froze time, which caused Eli’s lightsaber to lower, only to be pulled in by Arcann who impaled him. Eli  _ could’ve _ blocked that attack, probably, but he let it happen. Why? A part of him had hoped that Arcann could see reason - that his charade had to stop, and that hurting him wouldn’t hurt his father like he thought it would. That his father wasn’t controlling his every move. And when Eli felt that hole in his chest - it stinged so much, the pain was unbearable. Even as he fell to the ground, keeling over in pain, he force gripped the debris from above Arcann and directed it elsewhere. It was only because Koth had shot Arcann that the man tumbled down over the edge, leaving the commander to wonder if he had survived.

Arcann silently stood there as he watched the commander, who looked conflicted, if not saddened by the events. ‘’And on my flagship..’’ The man continued with his inquiries as Eli’s eyes glazed themselves to the ground, keen on avoiding Arcann’s eyes that were filled with curiosity, but confusion lingered in them too. ‘’You didn’t leave me to die there. You moved everything out of the way, at risk of your own life, to save me. You let me leave with Senya.’’

Eli swallowed what felt like a rock in his throat and his mouth felt dry, which caused his lips to press together in attempt to wetten them again. He had indeed put his own life at stake many times in attempt to save Arcann, no matter if Arcann wanted him to die every single time they fought. He could  _ never _ kill him - something always kept him from doing it. And he had a hunch as to what it was:  _ infatuation. _ He had to come to terms with it now, because denying it wouldn’t help him, neither did running away from the fact. Arcann’s hand lowered from the panel and he took a few steps towards the commander who didn’t dare look at him.

‘’Why did you do all of it?’’ Why did Eli do all of it? Back then, he wasn’t sure, but now? Now he was sure. He was in love with Arcann from day one, and that only grew stronger.

‘’It was the right thing to do.’’ Eli muttered with some difficulty as his eyelids dropped slightly and he felt vulnerable in the moment. Like he was exposed in a way - everything was seen.

But it wasn’t like that. He only thought it was. ‘’Senya had faith in you, and I did too.’’ He nodded to himself as he finally straightened himself on the chair, allowing his eyes to raise to Arcann’s. ‘’I was willing to do _ anything _ to keep you from dying, no matter how much you wanted me to die, because I knew you could be different. A better man.’’ Arcann’s eyes widened slightly, incredulously, as if he was hearing something that didn’t make sense to him at all, like he was not deserving of it. ‘’And I was right.’’ Eli managed a vague smile before he looked over his shoulder, only to notice that they were now in orbit around Zakuul. He turned around in the chair and punched a few buttons on the panel as they flew closer and Arcann remained silent along the way as they neared the surface, where he put his ship down.

Now they had to reach the place where they were supposed to meet Targas and the others, and Eli’s feelings were mixed about the meeting. He hoped for the best, and prepared for the worst.

 

~~

 

When they finally reached Undercity, he could feel the eyes of people on them. Less fortunate people who weren’t very wealthy, but Eli did what he could for them. He sent resources to Zakuul and hoped that the people he assigned here would make the lives for the native people alot better. But as they walked, he saw that most of the looks weren’t directed towards him, but towards Arcann, who kept his eyes directed ahead. ‘’They wonder why you let me live. They want me dead, and I cannot blame them.’’ He spoke towards the commander as Arcann’s expression turned rather numb. The man’s hands squeezed together in fists, and Eli could hear the metal scrape against eachother of the other’s prosthetic arm. ‘’Don’t assume, Arcann. You don’t know what they really think.’’

Eli nodded towards him as they neared an apartment that was in a more remote part of the area, and he didn’t feel all too thrilled about the meeting. As they arrived at the location, he saw the door open and a tall, broad man welcomed the pair with a wide smile, who gestured for them to walk inside. ‘’Welcome, Commander, and Arcann. We’re overjoyed that you both could make it. We apologize for the location - we wished it could’ve been better, but we help ourselves with what we have.’’

Eli inclined his head as he walked inside, following the tall man that led them from the hallway to a living room that had a few couches, alongside a small bar that had several bottles and glasses spread on the counter. Arcann followed behind him like a predator in the dark, cautiously watching those present as he recognized the tall man, who he knew by the name of Targas. Were these all ex-knights? Eli wondered to himself as he approached the others and nodded at them all politely, to express his gratitude for the invitation. ‘’I’m Targas.’’ The broad man announced as he folded his arms across the span of his chest and eyed Eli and Arcann who stood a few feet apart. Though, Arcann was quick to move towards the commander, perhaps because it was safer for the both of them that way. ‘’Thank you for inviting us both, Targas. It’s a pleasure to meet you all. Can I ask what the occasion is, aside from the fact you wanted to thank us?’’ Arcann looked at Eli for a moment before eying Targas, likely having wondered the same. Targas looked towards the other men who were drinking and eventually smiled again. ‘’Novo informed us about your deed back then - that you let him live, and his partner, twice.’’ Eli thought for a moment about the name, and it didn’t take long for him to remember the name and the person himself.

‘’Novo.’’ Eli said. Targas nodded. ‘’I remember him. He was a knight of Zakuul. Are you all knights aswell?’’ He glanced to Targas and the others who were present. ‘’We are..- or we used to be. We resigned when the Empress turned mad.’’ Arcann’s expression contorted into dismay as he heard the mention of Vaylin. ‘’Understandable. It was a precarious position, I imagine.’’ Arcann’s eyes scanned the people present in the room, as if he was trying his best to identify all of them. Eli, however, wasn’t as guarded as Eli, simply trying to keep the conversation going for the sake of politeness. ‘’We were forced into hiding as the Empress sent other knights after us. Mostly Horizon guards because she saw it as desertation.’’ Arcann slowly began to grow annoyed from the way they spoke about his dead sister as his eyes fixed on Targas’ and he addressed him: ‘’My sister is dead. Does that offer you any consolation?’’ Eli’s eyes moved to Arcann’s with concern as the topic was a sensitive one to Arcann, much like Thexan was, and he could definitely understand that speaking like that about a dead loved one wasn’t very fair towards him. Targas smiled broadly at Arcann’s words as he leaned in towards the man. ‘’It does..- and we’re very happy that you’re here too, Arcann..’’

Instinctively, Eli reached for his lightsaber as the silver blade glowed in the darkness of the room. ‘’ _ Why _ are we really here?’’ He said with narrowed eyes, his suspicion on high alert, clearly having had enough of the pretense and the niceties. It was clear from their words that they harboured hatred towards Vaylin  _ and _ Arcann for their deeds. ‘’Clever little commander, aren’t you?’’ Targas stated with sarcasm dripping from his words as his smile faded and he stepped back from the pair. It was seconds after that everyone in the room dropped their holographic disguise and exposed themselves, armored from head to toe in Zakuulan Knight armor. Their blue lightsabers also unsheathed in the darkness, surrounding Arcann and Eli, who now were vastly outnumbered. Arcann had unsheathed his yellow lightsaber aswell, soon after the commander did, and kept his eyes on Targas. ‘’I should have known.’’ He stated regretfully as his eyes briefly wandered towards Eli who was keeping an eye on everyone in his vacinity. ‘’Your crazy bitch of a sister threw my siblings down the Spire for fun because she didn’t like ‘uneven numbers’, or she simply enjoyed it doing it. And  _ you _ didn’t care that she was throwing away lives like we’re nothing.’’ Targas’ words were filled with pure hatred at this point, which he initially held back on. ‘’I don’t really hold anything against the commander, but he did redeem you, instead of killing you as you deserved. I won’t get my family back, but I can reunite you with yours, ‘my prince..’..’’ He mocked as he smirked under his golden helmet. 

Arcann couldn’t go back to his old ways now - he couldn’t let hatred and anger consume again, even if they elicited such from him. It wouldn’t be in vain now, he couldn’t allow that to happen, and he especially couldn’t disappoint the commander who had waged everything for him. Eli looked back to Arcann as he finally set his eyes on Targas again. ‘’We don’t have to fight. We can settle this peacefully - tell me what you want, and I’ll arrange it for you. Credits, a new place to live, anything.’’ The Knight who stood infront of them set his eyes on the commander, considering his offer for a moment, but it wasn’t enough. He didn’t want anything but Arcann’s death. ‘’No. It’s not enough, it never will be. We’re here for revenge, and we will claim it.’’ Eli shook his head. ‘’You won’t find what you wanted here.’’ A line he stole from Arcann, probably, and it was befitting in the situation. ‘’Lay down your weapons.’’

 

Targas laughed as he shook his head. ‘’I don’t think so.’’

 


End file.
